super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Mitchell
Ryan Mitchell is Captain Mitchell's son and Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger's older brother. He is the Titanium Ranger. When Ryan was very young, he was involved in an accident along with his father, Captain Mitchell, and his sister Dana, and all three were suspended over a cliff. Captain Mitchell had a secure grasp of Dana, but Ryan was hanging on by Mitchell's shoe. The spirit of Diabolico appeared and offered a deal to Captain Mitchell....Diabolico would save the child, but in payment he would raise the child himself and Captain Mitchell would not see him again until his 20th birthday. Captain Mitchell at first refused, but relented when Ryan began to fall. Mitchell later said that it was the hardest decision he had ever made. Ryan was thus raised by the demon Diabolico, and taught him that his father had rejected him, favoring Dana. Diabolico instructed Ryan to steal the prototype Titanium Morpher from the Lightspeed Base and destroy the other Power Rangers (including his sister Dana) with the Titanium Ranger power. He nearly succeeded, but Ms. Fairweather brought out the V-Lancers, which overpowered Ryan. Just as the Power Rangers were about to destroy Ryan, however, Captain Mitchell (recognizing Ryan's visible eyes) called them back and told them the back story. After some soul-searching, Ryan turns on Diabolico and joins the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. However, because of Ryan's treachery, Diabolico placed a curse on him in the form of a cobra tattoo, which would get closer to his neck every time he morphed until it destroyed him. Ryan eventually found and destroyed the statue that was the source of the curse, breaking the curse. After a while, Ryan left to find more information about the demons and find a way to defeat them. This was because of the lack of a storyline in the Sentai footage. He would eventually return to join the Rangers in the final battle, and return his morpher to Lightspeed Rescue. Ryan shows up again to help the Lightspeed and Time Force Rangers to battle Vypra when she summons the super demon Quarganon, appearing alongside Quantum Ranger Eric Myers. He would also join the veteran Ranger army in Super Megaforce. He is the first non-Super Sentai Ranger, followed by the A-Squad Rangers in SPD and the Spirit Rangers in Jungle Fury. The Titanium Ranger's design is also noticeably different from the original GoGoV uniforms. The uniform is based on the suit designs of Turboranger, with minor tweaks such as a Lightspeed belt, gloves and boots. The helmet is modeled after the Lightspeed helmet (single color and no mouthpiece) and its visor is modeled after the V from the original Sentai title. This helmet was later recreated for Super Megaforce, but with the error of a piece previously hidden by the visor being visible outside it. He was also the only Ranger-exclusive hero featured in the battle. Ryan is played by Rhett Fisher. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Humans Category:Tragic Villain Category:Brother of hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side